Love and Death
by A Brilliant Moron
Summary: Heh, I suck at summeries (as I've said many times before) But .. hmm .. the title is very explanitory. Kay? Good, good.
1. Ch1 Dream:

[Disclaimer]: I am not the creator of the Sweep Series. I have only read the books. Kay? Good.  
  
[A/N]: Kay, this is like . my second Fan-fic . ever. Lol. So, if it's not all that great, I'm extremely sorry. I do intend to make it a lot better. Thanks!  
  
.:Morgan's P.O.V:.  
  
I'm running. From what, I do not know. I hear it's footsteps behind me. I look around, searching for any sign of familiarity, but there is none to be found.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" I screamed, but it wasn't my voice that said the words. "Who am I?" I thought to myself in fear, "What's going on?!"  
  
"You know your destiny, you know what you have to do." Came the deep, scratchy voice in back of me. "If you don't kill her yourself, both of you will die."  
  
"Who are you talking about?!" I thought, "Who AM I?!" I stopped walking, and turned so I was looking at the dark figure in back of me. He too stopped walking.  
  
"Are you ready to give in, yet?" He said, a hint of humor in his voice, "Are you ready to finally stop denying what you're meant to do?"  
  
Then, I started drifting away. No longer could I see the dark figure that had been standing in front of me. My surroundings blurred.  
  
It had all been a dream. I sat up in my bed, trying to figure out a meaning, to what I could remember of my dream. It had been so weird. I could only remember how I felt. I was so afraid . But oddly enough, I didn't feel like . "Me". I didn't feel like Morgan, I felt . dark. Afraid. Whoever I was in my dream, I know it wasn't me.  
  
"MORGAN! WAKE UP!" Came Mary-Kay's voice from the bathroom, "We only have a half our until school starts!! We're going to be late again!"  
  
"Shit" I said to myself. "Okay, I'm up. I need to use the shower though, are you done in there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm done." She said, walking into my room. She looked beautiful, as usual. Her chestnut hair fell loosely at her shoulder, and her bangs were pinned back by two butter-fly hair clips.  
  
"You look nice." I said as I got up, and slipped my feet into my bear-claw slippers. "Think you can work some of your magic on me?" As soon as I said it, I regretted it.  
  
"Magic?" Mary-Kay said, a look of mixed-emotions on her face. "Isn't that your department?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh . yeah. Heh." I said, heading towards the bathrooms. I had to get out of that room. Any time I brought up magic around my family, the tension level would shoot to an all-time high.  
  
I sighed as I turned the shower on, and undressed. "When will they ever understand?" I said to myself, as I entered the shower. As I let the steamy water pour over my body, I tried to think of the water cleansing me, and washing away all the bad. It worked pretty well. After my shower was over, I had pretty much forgotten about the whole "Mary-Kay" thing.  
  
I wrapped a towel around me, and headed into my room. I glanced at the clock sitting on my desk. "Shit!!" I said, "We only have 10 minutes left!"  
  
"COME ON MORGAN!!!" Mary-Kay was shouting from downstairs, "Now we're REALLY going to be late!!" I hurriedly through on a tie-died shirt, and a pair of jeans, which were ripped at the knees.  
  
"Wow, you look nice." Mary-Kay said, rolling her eyes. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge, and grabbed my book bag.  
  
"I got all my fashion sense from you." I said, as I headed out the door.  
  
"Ha, ha." Mary-Kay said, as we both got into Das Boot, and buckled our seat- belts. We got to school just in time. As I headed into the school building, my senses began to tingle. "Hunter" I thought.  
  
-What's up, love?- I sent the witch message. -I need to see you after school, Morgan. It's important.- Hunter's voice filled my head. Just the sound of him, made my body tingle with anticipation.  
  
-Okay, sounds good.- I thought. I cast my senses out, and I felt that he had left. "He didn't even say he loved me ." I thought, as I entered my home room. I could tell that today was going to be a long day.  
  
[A/n]: Okay, okay .I know this one was lame .. But WORK WITH ME HERE! I promise to do better. The next chapter will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Ch2 Preminition:

Surprisingly, school passed by quickly. Most of the day was fairly uneventful. As I sat down at the lunch table, I felt this weird sensation come over me, and I was automatically brought into a meditive state.  
  
It was as if I was watching a movie inside of my head. Everything was blurry, and in black and white. There was a woman, sitting in a rocking chair, looking out a window.  
  
"You know who this is, and you know what you have to do to her ." Came an eerie voice inside of her head.  
  
"Why do you deny your destiny? You were born to do this." The voice spoke again. At that instant, the woman in the chair grabbed at her stomach, and a look of pain came over her face. "We must kill them, we must take the life in which brings all good to this world. If we don't, our existence will be no more."  
  
With that, the image disappeared. The voice was gone, and I was back in the lunch room. Robbie and Bree were looking at me, as if they'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Uhh, Morgan? What was that about?" Robbie said, concern in his voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I answered, not wanting to explain what I had just seen.  
  
"You just said all this weird stuff about having to kill someone," Bree answered, "what's going on?"  
  
"I . . ." I knew I wasn't ready to tell them what I'd seen. "Not yet . . . I don't even know what that was about, how can I expect them to understand?" I thought. "I was just practicing some lines for a play. I'm supposed to be helping Mary-Kay with it. She has this class play or something that she's doing . . ." I finished, hoping that they'd buy my excuse, and stop pushing the subject.  
  
I could tell that they didn't believe me, but fortunately, they changed the topic of conversation.  
  
After school, I headed towards Das Boot.  
  
-Going some where?- A voice that was all-too familiar, filled my head.  
  
-Only to look for you." I messaged back.  
  
-Heh, that's what I thought.- Hunter's voice answered. -I'll come to you.-  
  
-Sounds like a plan.-  
  
I waited by Das Boot for Hunter. As I saw him walking towards me, a shiver went up my spine.  
  
"He always has the same effect on me." I thought with a smile. Hunter was amazing. I knew I loved him. He was my Muirin Betha Dan. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me softly on the forehead.  
  
"Hello love," he whispered into my hair, "How was your day?"  
  
"Long." I answered, kissing his neck softly. "And boring."  
  
"Did you miss me?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Well duh." I giggled.  
  
"Can we just stay like this, and not worry about the bad news I have to tell you?" Hunter said, looking into my eyes.  
  
"I don't see any problems . . ." I smiled. He gave me one last kiss, and then he was serious.  
  
"Okay, do you want to take your car, or do you want to take mine?" He said, looking around the parking-lot.  
  
"Wait, first, where are we going?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"We're going to see Alyce, she's going to give you some spells, and books to help you prepare for a ritual that we'll need to do."  
  
"We'll take your car. And what's the ritual for?" I said, as we walked towards his car, which was parked across the parking-lot.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He said, a grin spreading over his handsome face.  
  
------------------ Ahhh! Cliff hanger! HAHAHA!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! What does Hunter need to tell Morgan?? YOU WONT KNOW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!! HAHA! (I know . . .) 


End file.
